kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Zakk Tyler
'' Falling for him is like putting your independence behind bars.'' ''-April's thoughts on Zakk.'' Zakk Tyler is the most popular guy in Gallagher High. He was made by april the girl who was on fire. History Zakkary "Zakk" Anthony Tyler was born on January 5th, 1995. He was born in Birmingham, England and is the oldest child of Maria and Edward Tyler. He has one biological sister, Julia, and one adopted sister (from Africa), Imani. Life in America Zakk and Julia moved to Virginia Beach, because of a job transfer of Mr. Tyler when Zakk was 6 and Julia was 5. He befriended Declan Poole and Brick Ferniest right away, as well as begining to hang out with Jamie Dillion and Rabakkah Heartthrone. It has also been revealed that Zakk initally didn't like Olivia and it wasn't until around 6th grade that he and Olivia became closer. In 4th grade Zakk and Declan were in the same class as Kami and April, and that year the four were very, very good friends. This is also the year that April developed a crush on Zakk, and Declan developed a crush on April. The four were also very close in 5th grade, despite the fact that Jamie, Olivia and Brick joined their class. Zakk attended school in America until he was a junior, when he and his family moved back to Englad. Future for Zakk? April revealed that Zakk stays in London and goes to Oxford University. However, Zakk is predicted to make an appearance in "Destiny Will Bring Us Together", which is the sequel to "Everything Falls In An Instant". There is some controversy over the subject of Zakk, perhaps, being the boy April hasn't seen since high school, which she mentioned in a televised interview (These boys also include Fernando, Buddy, Luke and possibly Declan, though April strongly hints that it is in fact, not Declan). The rest of Zakk's future is undecided currently. Personality Zakk is very kind, rational, laid back, level headed, and seems to get along with everyone, even people like Brick and Olivia, who are mostly disliked by others. Although he does not always get involved in drama, he's quick to help someone out. Although Zakk is probably the most normal of the "populars", he also seems to be fairly quiet, deep, and mysterious. His locker door is clear to represent the fact that he "has no secrets". Zakk is a very talented actor, in his spare time. Although it has been shown that he can play the guitar, sing, and dance, he seems to be much more focused on acting than music. Zakk seems to take charge a lot, such as when he ripped up Jamie's copy of the Sky Store catalog when she became addicted to it and gave Olivia a time out when he was making fun of Declan. He also seems to be quite protective of his friends, especially with Jamie and April. He sometimes calls his friends, including Olivia, "you kids", showing that he is often the leader. He claims that he isn't afraid of anything, and usually stays calm in even the worst situations. Relationships Julia and Imani Julia and Imani are Zakk's two younger sisters. He is protective of them and is very loving. Olivia Johnson Zakk and Olivia were boyfriend and girlfriend for over 3 years. Their relationship is a bit confusing, as Olivia is the "mean girl" and is prone to frequent fits of jealousy and anger, while Zakk is friendly and laid back. However, Zakk does have his moments, frequently teasing Olivia to provoke reactions out of her. In many different stories, Zakk seems to have a lot of control and authority over Olivia. He is the only person that can reach her and make her be (somewhat) polite. Although she refuses to do what anyone tells her, she is quick to obey Zakk, and seems to respect him and long for his approval. So far Zakk has not been possessive of Olivia like she is with him, however he can get protective over her. Zakk and Olivia broke up briefly during their sophmore year but got back together before their junior year. They ultimately broke up about two months into their junior year. Brick Ferniest and Declan Poole Brick and Declan are two of Zakk's two best friends. They had been friends since Zakk moved to Virginia. However, Declan and Zakk share a legit friendship, while Brick is planning on stealing Olivia from Zakk. Jamie Dillon and Rabakkah Heartthrone Zakk has been friends with Jamie and Bakkah since first grade. He never cared much for Bakkah, especially after she left "the group" to go hang out with Noah and Rose. Jamie, on the other hand, is a completely different story. Zakk often refers to Jamie as his other little sister and is very protective over her. Other than Declan, Jamie is often considered to be Zakk's best friend. Kami Drilovsky and April Dickson Kami and April are two girls that Zakk dated, however on different terms. During their sophmore year, Kami kissed Zakk on a bet and he assumed they were dating. April had a huge contest with Ana to get to date him after he and Olivia broke up during their junior year. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:OCs Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pictures